


Kiss it Better

by Moonsault



Series: Heaven & Hell [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: After Sami's disastrous match with Randy Orton, Kevin takes care of him in their hotel room.





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Most definitely not a continuation of previous installments!

Everything hurt.

Sami struggled to remember what had happened through the haze of pain in his chin and his neck and his--ow. _Ow._ He writhed and tried to fold up around the white-hot anguish between his legs, whimpering.

“Shh.” A familiar voice. Sami’s heart jolted for a moment in panic before he remembered that it was Kevin, his best friend. Kevin had come out to try and help him. He felt Kevin’s hand stroking his hair and sighed into the touch. Everything hurt. His heart hurt. Kevin was the only thing that didn’t hurt right now.

That should be funny, but he couldn’t remember why at the moment.

“I got you, buddy,” Kevin said. His voice sounded thick and wretched. That’s right, Kevin had gotten him into the car. They must be in a hotel now. “I’ll fucking kill that son of a bitch. I’ll start with his buddy Nakamura next week. They’ll pay for hurting you.”

Sami dragged in a breath. “I forgot,” he said. “I meant to…” He bit off a small sound of pain as he tried to shift. “But I forgot.”

“The Blue Thunder Bomb? I’m not sure you really got a chance.”

“I forgot to cheat,” Sami said, and Kevin’s hand on his hair went still. “I meant to,” he said into the sudden silence. “I thought maybe… maybe I’d impress you with my ruthlessness. But I didn’t.” He almost laughed, then winced. “I’m pathetic.”

“ _Shut up,”_ Kevin said. His voice sounded oddly agonized. “It’s okay, I don’t care if you cheat or not, Sami, you’re my brother and I--I love you. No matter what.”

Sami shook his head, making Kevin’s fingers move through his hair again with the motion. It felt so good. He just wanted to rest here for a while. He didn’t want to have to think about anything but Kevin’s touch and Kevin telling him that he was good enough as he was. He’d do better next time. He’d make Kevin proud.

“Does your chin hurt?” Kevin’s voice was subdued. Sami wanted to hear it full of glee again. It would be, if Sami had won. Next week. Next week, Kevin would beat Nakamura and they’d laugh together and everything would be wonderful.

“Yeah, it hurts,” he admitted. “Fucking RKO. But, uh, the nutshot’s probably the worst,” he said with a weak chuckle.

“That son of a bitch,” Kevin said again. His fingers found Sami’s chin and stroked it very gently, and Sami felt like he was almost floating, rocked in warmth and love and blessed, blessed peace. He was in pain, but at peace. He’d take it. 

“Anything I can do?” Kevin asked, and Sami realized he’d almost fallen asleep.

He opened his eyes for the first time and smiled up sleepily at Kevin’s concerned face. “Kiss it better?” he said a bit blearily.

Kevin looked utterly blank for a second. Then he leaned down and very, very carefully touched his lips to Sami’s aching chin. It felt so good, it felt like heaven: Kevin by his side, Kevin touching him.

Kevin pulled back. He was breathing a little heavily. “Better?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” Sami said. He was floating again, almost flying. Nothing could hurt him, nothing could worry him. He was free. “But that’s not the place I was hoping you’d kiss.” He heard himself make a sleepy little giggle and hoped Kevin would take it as a joke.

“Sami,” said Kevin. Just his name. There was so much in those two syllables, so much love, so much pain. _No pain anymore, Kevin,_ Sami thought. _No pain, just joy. We’ll kiss it all better._

He slipped into sleep still wishing, still hoping with all his heart, and woke later wondering if he had imagined the softest brush of a touch against his hip, as if a kiss were pressed there, right next to the ache and the anguish.


End file.
